Lyanna's Labyrinth
by lonewolf5232
Summary: This is the series of events leading to the alleged kidnapping of Lyanna Stark. In this you will see Lyanna face many challenges as she experiences things like an ill-matched betrothal and forbidden love. Watch Lyanna try to navigate through the maze of young love, politics, and a brewing war.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Lyanna asked her handmaiden, Fryda.

"The girls in the kitchen say it's true but only the gods know." Fryda giggled. Lyanna Stark was a curious girl. Lyanna rarely left Winterfell and had never been to King's Landing. Lyanna had heard stories of the jousting competitions and the Valyrian steel and gallant dragons that rode on the backs of silver horses. Lyanna, a girl of fourteen, was a dreamer and King's Landing seemed to be the place of dreams.

Fryda finished braiding Lyanna's hair. Fryda took Lyanna's navy colored dress from her wardrobe. The dress was simple but made Lyanna's beauty stand out even more. Lyanna was about to step into the dress when there was a knock on the door of her chambers. Fryda answered it.

"Lord Stark would like his daughter to meet him in his chambers once she is dressed." One of her father's servants told Fryda.

"Lady Lyanna will be there in a moment." Fryda said softly then shut the door.

"We are going south; I just know it." Lyanna said as she stepped into her dress. "While we're there I'm going to buy a Valyrian Steel dagger; I'm sure Ned would get it for me from the blacksmith."

"Your lord father does not approve of you fighting." Fryda said sternly while lacing up the back of Lyanna's dress. "We must be sneaky." Fryda giggled as she finished lacing up her dress.

Lyanna quickly put on her boots and ran out the door without even saying goodbye to Fryda. Lyanna ran through the halls towards her father's study. Lyanna flew passed a servant and when she turned her head back to see if she had startled the girl she ran right into her brother, Brandon.

"Lyanna, you're going to end up killing yourself one of these days." Brandon joked as he helped her off the ground. "Father has some news I think you will be pleased with." Brandon smiled then walked down the hall. Lyanna walked the rest of the way to her father's study.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Lyanna knocked lightly on the open door.

"Yes, Lyanna. Sit, we need to talk." His tone was serious, but with father it was always serious.

"What is it father?" Lyanna didn't know where this was going but she had a feeling it wasn't about going south.

"I have found you an adequate husband." Father spoke with a stern face. "I wish for the two of you to meet, I feel that your marriage to this man will benefit both our houses greatly."

"Who is the man you speak of?" Lyanna was dreading what he would respond with.

"Lord Robert of House Baratheon." Father said. Lyanna wanted to scream. She didn't even want to get married yet, let alone to a man who spends his leisure with wine and whores. Robert Baratheon was obnoxious and rude and the one time she has met him his eyes were glued to her bodice and never her eyes.

"Of course, father. Our union will benefit both houses greatly. May I be excused to breakfast?" Lyanna was unsuccessful in hiding her displeasure and she could feel herself chocking on the lies coming from her mouth.

"Go, child." Her father waved her away. During Lyanna's walk to breakfast she couldn't help but feel sick. Lyanna wanted nothing to do with Robert or any Baratheon and she certainly did not want to be married so soon.

Lyanna took her place at the table for breakfast. She sat across from Brandon who she, so badly, wanted to hit. "News I'd be pleased with?" Lyanna said to Brandon with a glare.

"I thought you wanted to be married." Brandon said with food still in his mouth. He washed it down with ale then continued to speak. "What is it? Baratheon isn't the gallant knight you thought you'd sing about?" He mocked her.

"Robert Baratheon is a pig who is more at home on top of a whore than he is at Storm's End." Lyanna wanted to punch her nuisance of a brother.

"Lyanna, watch your tongue. How dare you speak of you betrothed in such a filthy way." Lord Stark boomed from the head of the table.

"Father, I would rather die a spinster than let that vile man near me. I am a wolf and wolves hunt stags not marry them." Lyanna yelled back at her father in disgust.

"I am growing tired of this behavior, child. Unless this little wolf wants to end up without a pack I suggest she warms up to the stag." Lord Stark spoke down to her.

"I will put an arrow through the gut of every stag I see for the rest of my life if it means I don't have to marry that dreadful man." Lyanna yelled and then stomped out of the dining hall. How could her father be so ignorant? Lord Stark was quite aware for the kind of man Lord Robert was; Lyanna was his only daughter, why would he choose to marry her off to such a horrid man?

Lyanna ran out of the palace towards the Godswood. Lyanna sat on the snow covered ground and rested her back on the trunk of the tree. She so badly wanted to run away, she had grown to despise Winterfell. She knew her father would make her marry Robert Baratheon. She had come to the rash decision that if she was no longer under her father's authority he could no longer force her to marry anyone she didn't want to.

Lyanna could hear her brothers and some other boys sparring. Lyanna wanted to run away to King's Landing or Dorne, just somewhere warm, but she needed to prepare for her journey south. Lyanna walked away from the Godswood and towards the squabbling bunch of boys.

"Ned," Lyanna called to her brother. He walked over to her frowning.

"Lyanna, father is furious." Ned said. Lyanna adored Ned; her big brother Eddard always seemed so serious and honest. Ned was quiet and humble and Lyanna thought of Ned as the most admirable one of them. Lyanna had a bad temper and rarely acted like a lady, Brandon an arrogant hothead who thrived off the approval of their father, and Benjen was the youngest of them all and always had his head in the clouds.

"Brother, you must know by now that I have not a care in the world for what father thinks." Lyanna looked at her brother with a mischievous smile.

"I think you live to upset him, or at least disappoint him." Ned shook his head.

"Should I have thanked him for promising me to that pig? What would you do if father said that you were to marry someone that repulsive." Lyanna rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Whoever father feels that I am to marry I suppose I will. I will do my duty as his son and you should do your duty as his daughter and marry Robert. I don't understand how you can hate a man you barely know." Ned was always level headed and wise, far beyond his years.

"You don't understand how I can hate a man I barely know but you can understand me marrying and bearing the children of a man I barely know." Lyanna was starting to get annoyed by her brother's neutrality. "Ned, you are good; you always do what is expected and I admire you for that. I am not like you, I am wild and I seem to make trouble wherever I go. Can I confide in you?"

"Of course." Ned said quickly.

"You cannot tell a single soul." Lyanna whispered.

Ned swallowed "I won't, tell me."

"I am going to run away. I'm going south, I want to go somewhere warm." Lyanna wanted to feel the hot sun of Dorne or the warm sea breeze of King's Landing.

"You are a Stark, you'll melt down there." Ned chuckled but then his face grew serious. "What will you do once you're there? You know no one in the south, you have no family there."

"Ned, if I wanted a lecture I would have just gone to father. I am telling you this because I trust you. You are not only my brother but my friend and I will miss you very much along my journey. I will be sure to write you once I've gotten to wear I want to be. You are a good man, Ned, father doesn't realize how fortunate he is to have a loyal son like you." Lyanna knew how deep down Ned wanted some type of recognition for the good things he did but he would never dare ask for it. All their lives Ned was never paid as much attention to by their father because he was quiet and well behaved.

Ned gave Lyanna a nod and small smile. Lyanna brought her brother into an embrace then walked to the stables. "Hodor, prepare Stark for me. I'm taking him for a ride tonight." Lyanna told the boy, he was kicked in the head by a horse a few years ago and had never fully recovered. He was a sweet boy and did what he was told.

"Hodor." He said curtly and went to saddle her horse. Stark was a beautiful horse, Lyanna had received him as a name day present. He was a darkish grey color with some white speckles on his face and backside. She had called him Stark because of his coloring which resembled the House Stark sigil.

Lyanna went into the castle and retrieved her bow and her dagger. She told Fryda that she was going on a short ride and would do a bit of hunting to clear her mind. She knew if she told Fryda where she was actually going Fryda would worry and insist on coming with. Lyanna grabbed her furs and packed a few pairs of riding breeches and some tunics and a few dresses. She also brought a water canteen and a small sack of gold and silver she had stashed away.

Lyanna walked back to the stables and mounted her horse. She nodded to her brother, Ned, as she rode out of Winterfell. Lyanna had rode south of Winterfell for about an hour before stopping to get her and Stark a drink. She had decided to do a little hunting before continuing her ride. Lyanna took her bow and started tracking a squirrel. Lyanna had the squirrel in sight and went to aim but the squirrel was scared off. Lyanna went to see what scared it off.

Lyanna peaked around a tree and saw someone wearing a dark cloak standing next to a very gallant white horse. Lyanna stayed still and waited for the person to reveal their face but when they moved all she saw was their back and their horse. The horse's saddle was beautifully made of black leather and looked far too expensive to belong to a vagrant roaming the woods outside of Winterfell.

Lyanna assumed the person was a thief who would try to steal and harm her. She moved towards the person and prepared to shoot the person but they turned around and saw her. Lyanna looked at the man and was awestricken. She locked her eyes upon his, his eyes were a haunting dark violet with flecks of lavender in them.

The man moved towards her. He removed his hood to reveal tresses of log silver hair that the wind blew to the side. His eyes were set on her and he looked at her in a way no one ever had. Lyanna could feel her heart racing faster the closer he got. Lyanna gathered from the eyes and hair that he was the Targaryen prince but she didn't think about that all she thought about was wanting to look into his eyes forever.

 **A/N: Hi, this is my take on the beginning of the end of Lyanna Stark's life. This will lead up to Robert's Rebellion and I have big plans for this fic. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
xx Lonewolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna had never felt so captivated by anything before. The moment their eyes met she could feel herself change. This man was special, Lyanna new nothing about him but knew that she wanted to marry him.

The man forced himself to look away from her. "My apologies, M'lady. I seem to have gotten turned around, I'm a bit lost." He said as he avoided eye contact.

"Winterfell is about a few hours from here. Go that way," Lyanna pointed towards her home.

"I'm not going to Winterfell. I'm off to Castle Black." He said looking away from her.

"If you wish to avoid Winterfell you can ride around it; go west a bit, keep heading north, you should be there in less than a week." Lyanna said meeting his gaze once again. "What is your name?" She blurted out, she knew his name and knew his title but she yearned to hear it from his lips.

"Rhaegar." He said with shame. "What shall I call you?" His violet eyes were stuck on hers.

"Lyanna Stark." She said, still looking into his eyes.

"Well, Lyanna Stark, it has been a pleasure." He spoke eloquently. He bowed and turned away, he mounted his silver stallion. Rhaegar gave her a nod and rode off. Lyanna felt like she had just missed the biggest opportunity of her life. She was kicking herself for not saying more to him.

Lyanna sulked back to her horse and decided to just ride until nightfall. She was adjusting her bow onto her saddle when she heard a horse galloping towards her. She turned to see the silver stallion being reigned back by Rhaegar. Lyanna had never been so happy and relieved to see anyone before.

"Lyanna Stark, I cannot help but feel that you are a flower that rarely blooms and I would be a fool not to stop and admire you." Rhaegar dismounted from his horse and walked towards her. "I'd like to admire you," he swept a piece of hair from her face "if you'd allow it."

Lyanna wasn't sure what to say, all she could think about his how much she liked having him close. "Yes, yes. It would be an honor to be admired by you." She laughed the words

"Tell me about yourself, Lyanna Stark." Rhaegar said as he looked into her deep blue eyes.  
...

Lyanna looked over her shoulder to see Rhaegar watching her build a fire. The sun was close to setting and he had finished setting up a small tent he brought with him on his travels. The fire lit and Lyanna fed it dry leaves and small twigs to get it starting.

They had talked for hours; she told him about her family, her dreams, and about her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. He listened and he told her what it was like to be a prince and to be married to a woman he didn't love and to be the heir to the seven kingdoms; he told her about his uncle Aemon who was the maester at Castle Black and their relationship. They both told each other things that they had never told anyone.

Lyanna sat next to him in front of the fire. She so badly wanted to kiss him. "Is King's Landing as great as they say it is?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Rhaegar raised his eyebrow at her.

"You know, the jousting, the music, the knights with their white cloaks riding their gallant steeds, the dragon prince and his desert bride, the mad king and his beaten wife. Is it all true?" Lyanna said with sarcastic drama.

"Well the jousting and music is immensely overrated. The white-cloak knights are a little disappointing and the king is mad and his wife is beaten." Rhaegar shook his head. "The dragon prince's bride may be from the desert but their marriage is quite cold."

"I suppose every great thing isn't as great as one hears it is." Lyanna put her hand on his. Rhaegar looked into her eyes. They moved towards each other, Lyanna could feel the warmth of Rhaegar's skin on hers. She wanted so badly wanted to kiss him. Lyanna went to place her lips on his but he turned his head.

"We can't. I am married, you are just a girl. You are a lady and I cannot disgrace you like this." Rhaegar looked so guilty.

"Disgrace me? You said you are cursed to a loveless marriage and I am cursed to a vile betrothal. A kiss would bring us both out of these curses and for a moment we could be content." Lyanna put her hands on his face and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips met and that one moment seemed to last an eternity. Rhaegar held her in his arms and took control of the kiss, he pulled her close and kissed her more. The kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Lyanna, I would like to kiss you every day for the rest of my life." Rhaegar said, still holding her.

"Rhaegar, I would like to kiss you every day for the rest of my life." Lyanna pushed her lips onto his and they kissed again even harder this time. Rhaegar touched his tongue to hers. This was the first time Lyanna had ever been kissed and it was living up to every one of her expectations.

Their kissed deepened and Lyanna started to unlace her furs. "Lyanna, you don't have to do that. I will respect your maidenhood."

"No, I want this. I want you." Lyanna pleaded but Rhaegar just shook his head. "Please. I have only known you for a few hours but I know that for the rest of my life you will be the one I think of when I wake and when I sleep. You will be the one I dream about at night, you will be the one I want to father my babies, you will be the one I want to lay next to every night, the only man I want to be with. Please."

Rhaegar nodded. And they kissed each other with passion and he pushed her furs off of her. They kissed while he shouldered off his furs. Lyanna put her tongue in his mouth and was unsure what to do with it but he seemed to like it, she kicked off her boots. While kissing they both shuffled backwards into the small tent. Once in the tent they both started to undress. Rhaegar pulling off his garments until he sat in front of her in just his small clothes.

Lyanna pulled and tugged at her dress, she always needed Fryda's help to get these wretched things off. Finally, Lyanna grabbed Rhaegar's dragon dagger and cut off his dress. The both sat in the tent wearing just their small clothes, they soon took those off and started to kiss. Lyanna laid on her back and felt no fear or hesitation. Rhaegar slowly got on top of her and kissed her. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm ready." Lyanna said. Rhaegar nodded and kissed her.  
...

Lyanna awoke to the rising sun beaming into the tent. Rhaegar was tracing the curves of her naked hips with his fingertips. They had spent the whole night making love. He was gentle and soft and his eyes never left hers. It was the greatest night of her life.

"You are so beautiful." Rhaegar looked at her. The sun was illuminating her and even brought out a bit of red in her dark brown hair. Lyanna put her head on his chest, she fingered one lone silver lock that hung over his shoulder. Lyanna was so in love with him. Rhaegarra held her closely and stroked her soft skin with his thumb.

"Can't we just stay right here, right in this moment, forever?" Lyanna looked up at Rhaegar to see his violet eyes smiling down at her.

"I would love to stay right here in this little tent, naked, curled up next to you forever." Rhaegar whispered in her ear. Lyanna loved everything about him, his silver hair, his violet eyes, his voice that was smoother than velvet, his arms that she seemed to fit in perfectly. Lyanna couldn't think about how angry her father probably was that she was missing or how she was supposed to marry a man she didn't know and didn't particularly like.

"I love you." Lyanna whispered into his chest.

"I love you." Rhaegar said to her. Lyanna sat up, she was completely naked and didn't feel embarrassed. Rhaegar put his hand around her waist, he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was long and deep and it seemed to be a goodbye kiss.

"I have to go; they are expecting me at Castle Black." Rhaegar said with a frown.

"Don't go. Stay here in this little tent, naked, curled up with me, forever." Lyanna put her arms around his neck. "I don't want to go back to my family."

"You need to go back. I will write to you, every day. We will meet here on my way back. I will send you ravens as often as I can. You must remember that even when I'm not around you I will always be in here." He put his hand on her bare chest over her heart.

Lyanna nodded. They held each other for a while before getting ready to part ways. Lyanna put on her riding trousers and boots, she wore the linen shirt she had pulled off Rhaegar the previous night and her furs. Rhaegar put on his cloak and put out the last of the steaming coals, and she helped him roll up the little tent in which they shared a night of ecstasy.

They stood in front of each other, a few snowflakes falling around them, neither of them wanted to say goodbye but they knew they had to. Lyanna knew she would see him in a few moons or so and that he would send her ravens. Rhaegar pulled a necklace from an inside pocket of his cloak, it was a black chain with a blackish thing she had never seen before, it was about the length of her finger with a pointy end.

"It's a dragon tooth. I've had it since I was small, keep it. It belonged to the dragon of Aegon ll, he was mad but it's important to House Targaryen." Rhaegar held out to her, a half smile on his lips,

"I can't. That's a symbol of House Targaryen, I can't accept it. Besides I'm a Stark, we're wolves." Lyanna smiled.

"What does it matter? Wolves, dragons, we're all the same." He stopped for a moment and looked at her and smirked slightly. "We both eat stags. You attack in a pack, I burn them, either way we win."

Lyanna laughed, she took the chain from his hand and put it on. "I will wear it with pride." She said and then kissed him. That was their goodbye kiss and it was a soft and somber kiss. After their lips parted he touched his forehead to hers and held it against her.

Rhaegar turned away from her and mounted his silver stallion. He turned his horse and nodded at Lyanna before riding away. Lyanna watched his horse ride off until he disappeared into the forest. Lyanna held the dragon tooth and already felt the pain of missing him.

Lyanna's ride back to Winterfell seemed to last longer than it was. She rode into Winterfell and was greeted by a hug from Nan and a curt "hodor" from Hodor as he took her horse. Lyanna clung to the dragon tooth under her furs. She was still in awe of Rhaegar and could not believe in what had happened.

"Lyanna," She turned to see Ned calling to her. She walked towards him. "where did you go? Why are you back?" he asked her.

Lyanna pulled her brother into an embrace. She squeezed his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I choose to be more like you; to do my duty as a Stark." She said to him, he replied with a sympathetic smile.

Lyanna walked into the castle. It was midday and she was starved but she went to her chambers first to see Fryda. Lyanna opened the door to see Fryda putting away newly washed dresses.

"Oh goodness." Fryda gasped. "You startled me. How was the hunt?" Fryda was a sweet girl, she was the closest thing to a sister Lyanna had.

"Fine, I'm tired." Lyanna felt sore between her legs from the night before.

"I'll draw the bath." Fryda could sense that something was different with Lyanna. Fryda prepared the bath while Lyanna kicked off her boots and removed her furs.

The bath was ready with scented oils and cooled to the proper temperature. Lyanna undressed to everything but the necklace Rhaegar gave her.

"What is that ugly thing?" Fryda nodded to the necklace as she helped Lyanna into the bath. Fryda looked down and saw a bit of blood on the inside of Lyanna's thigh. "Lady Lyanna, are you hurt?"

Lyanna was rushed with embarrassment, then fear. "Fryda, you musn't tell anyone."

"Tell them what? It's too soon for your moon blood." Fryda had a confused look on her elfish face, then she nodded. "Don't fear, M'lady. It happens the first time, the soreness will go away."

Lyanna rarely cried, this time she wanted to. She missed Rhaegar so much and she just wanted him near her again. Lyanna eased into the bath and the warm water soothed her sore womanhood.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Fryda said softly as she rubbed a soapy cloth over Lyanna's shoulders.

"It was perfect. _He_ was perfect." Lyanna smiled and gripped the dragon tooth.

"Who was it?" Fryda asked.

"He's beautiful and smart and gentle and sad and angry." Lyanna thought of all the things they shared "He is my dragon." Lyanna pressed the dragon tooth to her heart and thought of her dragon. She missed him and she wanted to be with him. She would wait for his journey south to see him again.

Lyanna just couldn't wait until she could spend the rest of her life with him.

 **A/N: Second chapter! I'm really liking where this story is going. Stay tuned for more  
** **xx Lonewolf**


	3. Chapter 3

Lyanna tapped her fingers on the breakfast table. She was growing impatient, the morning seemed to pass slower than ever. Rhaegar had sent her a raven telling her the exact day to meet him where they first met. Today was that day.

Lyanna had missed Rhaegar so much. Almost three moons had passed since their escapade. Lyanna kept the dragon tooth he'd given her tucked inside her small clothes. Fryda knew, she understood. A few nights Fryda held her while she cried.

Lyanna had dreams about running away with Rhaegar, they were always so happy in her dreams but then she would have these terrible flashes of blizzards and wild fires. Lyanna didn't know what any of it meant but she hoped the dreams would end once she reunited with her Rhaegar.

"Lyanna you've barely touched your food." Her father boomed from the end of the table with a mouthful.

"I'm going for a hunt, midday. I want to save my appetite." Lyanna said while she poked at her food with her fork.

"No more hunting; you are engaged to be married to a lord, its time you start acting like a lady. And you need to prepare for our journey south." Lord Stark shook his head at Lyanna. Lyanna felt like she was going to be sick at the mention of her betrothal.

"Why are we going south?" Lyanna asked with hope of seeing her love's home.

"Not that it's any of your concerns, but you are going to meet your betrothed at Harrenhall. We leave in a fortnight." Lord Stark told her as he finished his food. Benjen started talking to Ned about the tourney and how one day he will joust.

"Yes, father. I am looking forward to it, we all are indeed." Lyanna winked at Benjen then got up from the breakfast table and walked swiftly to her chambers.

"Fryda," Lyanna said to her handmaiden as she shut her door behind her. "Father is taking me south to meet Robert Baratheon." Lyanna wanted to scream.

"When are you leaving?" Fryda rushed to Lyanna's side, Fryda knew that Lyanna was going to meet Rhaegar.

"A week. We're off to Harrenhall." Lyanna sighed with despair.

"You _will_ meet your love in the woods today. We can leave unnoticed." Fryda gave Lyanna a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Fryda." Lyanna brought her into an embrace. Fryda told Lyanna the plan. Lyanna was to put on Fryda's cloak and walk to the stables, Fryda was going to keep watch while Lyanna took Stark and rode out of Winterfell unnoticed.

Lyanna had on Fryda's cloak and was walking to the stables with her head down when someone bumped into her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Ned.

"Lyanna, what are you doing?" Ned said looking at the wool cloak that clearly wasn't hers.

"Going for a ride in the woods." Lyanna said looking at the ground.

"You aren't supposed to be hunting." Ned told her with warning.

"Ned, what do you take me for? A runaway? It's just a stroll in the forest." Lyanna said with forced charm. Ned looked like he was about to lecture her but he shook his head.

"Keep your head down. Go unnoticed. I'll tell father you are under the weather." He spoke in a hushed tone so no one would hear. "Be careful." He gave her a sure nod.

Lyanna wanted to thank him but knew it was best she just left. She started to walk away but turned around to nod back to her brother. She was so lucky to have Ned in her life, he has been the only one who cares, the only one to watch out for her.

Lyanna went to the stables. Hodor went to get Stark for her.

"I'm taking this one. We'll be back soon." Lyanna pointed at an old mare and smiled at the stable boy.

"Hodor." He repeated as he saddled the mare. She was the color of chestnuts with a patch of white on her muzzle. Hodor lead the horse to her. Lyanna mounted the mare and pulled Fryda's cloak almost completely over her face. She rode out of Winterfell as fast as she could.

Throughout the ride Lyanna could feel herself feeling lighter and lighter the closer she got to Rhaegar. By time she reached the woods where they first met she felt like if she let go of the reigns she would float up to the sky. Lyanna reigned back the mare once they got to the clearing. She dismounted and tied the horse to a nearby tree.

Lyanna walked around the clearing and stumbled upon a burnt spot in the grass surrounded by stones. This is where their fire had been. She looked at it and recalled the night they shared. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was at its highest. He was late. She heard the snap of a twig and hoped it was him.

Lyanna turned around to see a wolf. A direwolf standing there, staring at her. Lyanna stayed still and watched the wolf as it watched her. The wolf was white with patches of grey on its back and it had piercing blue eyes. Lyanna stepped forward and the wolf didn't run. Lyanna took another step forward and put her hand out to the wolf.

The wolf creeped forward and sniffed her hand. Then started to lick her palm. Lyanna had never seen a direwolf before, she had only seen paintings and statues of them and a direwolf's head on her family's banner. She used her other hand to pet behind the wolf's ears. Lyanna giggled as the wolf nestled its head into her lap as she sat on the ground petting it.

Lyanna heard the galloping of a horse behind her. She stood up and turned around to see Rhaegar mounted on a white stallion. He jumped down as fast as he could and picked her up and spun her around. Lyanna yelped with excitement and brought him into a passionate kiss. She had missed him so much and he was finally here, holding her.

Rhaegar held her tight and kissed her. Finally, he let go of her but he held her face in his hands and kissed her once more. Once the kiss ended Lyanna turned around to see that there was no sign of the wolf, it must have been scared off by the horse.

"Lyanna, my love, my wolf, I have missed you so much. My heart ached every second we were apart." He said between kisses.

"Rhaegar, my dragon, I have spent every night dreaming of you." She put her hand on his cheek, he hadn't had stubble when they first met but now his cheek was prickly. She unbuttoned her cloak and showed him the dragon tooth still hanging around her neck.

"You're still wearing it?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course, I haven't taken it off. It is all I had to remind me of you." She looked down at the ancient tooth and smiled. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards him, his lips touched hers and she couldn't help but smile. She loved him so much.

"I missed you, my heart ached without you, my love." He whispered as he parted from her lips. She kissed him and felt ease. She was so happy to be in his arms.

"Shall we walk?" Lyanna took his hand in hers. He nodded and the began to walk through the woods. Lyanna looked up at him, he was tall and more beautiful than anyone she could have imagined. His silver locks fell around his shoulders and he had a fierceness that layed behind his violet eyes. She wanted to feel his touch, his warmth, feel his heart pound against hers.

Lyanna never considered herself much of a lady in the way ladies were written about in songs and stories. She didn't like embroidery, dresses, she loved hunting and riding and fighting. She was skilled with a bow and could hold her ground with a sword. But with Rhaegar she felt like a lady, she felt love and it made her feel beautiful and fragile.

"I love you," She whispered and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"And I, you." He smiled.

"I've never loved anyone before, have you?" Lyanna asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think so, not like this." He looked at her with a small smile.

"Shall we set up a tent?" She asked. He nodded and they walked towards the clearing

"I can put it up, do you want to put on a fire? After the tent is pitched I can go hunting." Rhaegar said as he opened his pack.

"I think I should go hunting, I'm better than you are." She teased and went to move the snow and leaves out of the fire pit. She started the fire easily by striking a stone with her dagger. The tent was pitched and she didn't really want to go hunting, she wanted to go into that tent with Rhaegar. She kicked off her boots and got into the tent.

"Rhaegar! Come here." She called out to him. He poked his head into the tent and smiled at her. He got in and started kissing her. She put her hands on the back of his neck as he started unlacing her cloak. He pushed her cloak off and she had pushed off his and started unlacing his tunic.

"Should we wait?" Lyanna stopped. She had a strange feeling in her gut.

"For what?" He asked as he started lifting her dress.

"I hear something." Lyanna whispered as she heard rusting from behind their tent. She got out and didn't bother with her cloak or boots. She walked barefoot over the snow and peaked around the tent. Rhaegar followed her out.

"Lyanna, careful." He said in an urgent but hushed tone. Lyanna nodded and stepped forward. She saw the wolf again. It froze when it saw her, Lyanna made kissing noises and it slowly stepped towards her. Lyanna smoothed the fur on its head, it was so soft and it smelt like snow.

"Lyanna, watch out!" Rhaegar gasped as he watched the direwolf nestle its head into her belly. It stood up to Lyanna's chest, it was a giant but ever so gentle.

"Rhaegar," She whispered "Its alright. She won't hurt us." Lyanna said with certainty.

"What are you talking about? That's a wolf." He stood still and watched her with fear.

"A direwolf, as am I. She came to me earlier, she's friendly." Lyanna stepped back and grabbed his hand. She pulled Rhaegar next to her and set his hand in front of the wolf's muzzle. The wolf sniffed him and then went back to nudging her nose into Lyanna's chest.

"That's amazing." Rhaegar said with a chuckle. He took another step forward and Lyanna could feel the wolf's demeanor change. The hair on its back stood up and the wolf pulled its lip back, bearing teeth.

"Rhaegar, get back." Lyanna's voice was quiet but urgent. Before he moved the wolf turned and snarled at him. Rhaegar gasped and fell onto his backside.

"No." Lyanna shouted, the wolf turned and looked deep into her eyes. They stood with eyes locked for what seemed to be a long time then the wolf turned and walked back into the thick of the wood. Lyanna felt like she had been warned, like that was a sign of things to come. Lyanna pushed that thought deep into her head and rushed to her dragon who was dusting himself off.

"Are you hurt, my love?" Lyanna asked as she put her hand to his face. His skin was covered in a gleam of sweat despite the cold northern air. She rubbed his stubbly cheek with her thumb.

"I'm fine, truly, just a little startled." He chuckled. Lyanna put her hands around his neck and pulled his face to hers. Her lips touched his and suddenly the chills on her back melted back into her skin and the cold nipping at her cheeks seemed to fade. She was left with only the feeling of warmth emanating from him. She felt warm with him, like the fire inside him melted the ice that encased her like a frozen flower.

 **A/N: Third Chapter! I'm trying to post a chapter everyday, and its off to a pretty good start. I hope you're enjoying it so far.  
xx Lonewolf**


	4. Chapter 4

They spent two nights together. Two glorious nights that Lyanna would trade for anything in the world. Rhaegar was something unworldly, like a god or merely a hallucination of something so beautiful and perfect. Lyanna felt different with Rhaegar, for once in her life she felt like a lady. She didn't mind being held, she didn't mind the way he looked at her, or even the way he smiled when his eyes fell upon her bodice.

She felt she could be soft with him and for once didn't feel like she didn't need to hide her feelings or her body. Lyanna was young when her mother died birthing Benjen and her father only criticized and disciplined her. She never played with the other girls in Winterfell and she grew up with her brothers as not just her friends but her competition. Lyanna never knew what it meant to be a lady, but with Rhaegar she felt feminine and calm.

"Head up, just a little. " Rhaegar said softly, his head tilted as he looked at her from over his parchment. He was drawing her. She laid there in the tent, naked, lit by a lantern and she watched the charcoal in his hand dance over the parchment. He posed her in a very beautiful, artistic way; with her on her sitting on the furs cross-legged with her hand folded in her lap and all her hair on one side of her shoulder to partially cover one breast.

"I can't wait to see it." Lyanna said with a smile. She sat until finally Rhaegar said he was finished. His hand and wrist were black from rubbing against the charcoal. He turned the parchment around and Lyanna's face lit up.

"Oh, Rhaegar, its beautiful." Lyanna said in awe, the drawing had depicted her in a way that made her feel more beautiful than she ever had before.

"I tried to capture your beauty, but I feel no artist has the skill that could compare to whatever power created you." Rhaegar said with a small smile. Lyanna took the drawing from him and laid it on the bed next to them. As soon as the parchment left her hand she jumped on him and pressed her lips to his.

"Again? You truly are a gift from the gods." Rhaegar laughed as she kissed his neck. Lyanna kissed his collarbone as she noticed the early morning sun creeping into their tent.

"The sun is rising." She said resting her head on his chest. She knew he had to go back to his bride and his father. She knew that with the sun's morning greeting came their goodbye.

"Want to just lay here for a bit?" Rhaegar whispered as his arms squeezed her wiast. She nodded and nuzzled into his chest, tears started to well up and she tried her best to blink them away but one escaped her and fell onto his chest. He must've felt the tear fall because he squeezed her tighter and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

They laid there for a while, naked, huddled together under their furs. Her head rested on his chest, she listened to his heart beat and she twirled one of his silver locks between her fingers. His hand gripped her hip and he rubbed her bare skin with his thumb. His arms felt like home to her, more so than the walls of Winterfell ever have.

"The sun has risen, you should get on the road." Lyanna said softly as she looked up at his somber face.

"Yes, we both should." He said quietly. They both started to dress, Lyanna picked up her small clothes and saw that the neckline of her shift had been torn. She pulled the blue ribbon out of the neckline and stepped towards Rhaegar.

"Take this." She said as she tied the ribbon around his wrist. He looked down at it and smiled.

"I will treasure it always." He smiled and put his lips to her forehead. Lyanna finished dressing and walked outside. She looked up at the shining sun, she felt like it was mocking her. The sun shone down on her as she felt like she was living one of the darkest days of her life. Her heart would surely break once they said goodbye. She didn't know how she'd be able to return to her mundane life. She couldn't possibly go back to arguing with her father and riding horses to the Weirwood after all this.

"A lovely day for travelling." Rhaegar said as he took down the tent. He looked at her with a sad smile.

"I'm going south in a fortnight. My father is taking me to the Tourney of Harrenhall to meet my betrothed. Will I see you there?" She asked him.

"I was planning on showing up for the first day of jousting then leaving, those tourneys are for drunk men trying to impress maidens, they bother me so. But I believe you, Lyanna Stark, will make all of that seem like paradise. I can't wait to be knocked off a horse in front of you." He chuckled.

"No, no one can defeat my dragon. I will watch you triumph and perhaps I can share a drink with the glorious victor." Lyanna smiled, Rhaegar shook his head while laughing. Both their smiles faded and they looked at each other. Lyanna tried not to feel sad, she wanted to look strong but she didn't feel strong at all.

"I don't know what to do, or how to act once I'm back home. I can't pretend to be who I was before I met you, that girl is gone." Lyanna looked towards the ground. Rhaegar took her chin in his hands and tilited her face towards his.

"You don't have to be who you were, just who you are. You are a smart, strong, beautiful woman and you don't have to pretend to be someone else. Life will not be pleasant without you in my arms or next to me in bed. But I would suffer a thousand deaths, a thousand beatings, an endless amount of unpleasantness if it means that one day you and I will be together again." He swallowed, then continued.

"And we will come together again. It may not be in a fortnight, or a moon, or a year, but one day I will hold you in my arms and I will never let you go." Rhaegar had tears well up in his eyes, Lyanna had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You swear it?" Lyanna asked putting her hand to his cheek.

"I swear, by the old gods and the new, this is not our goodbye." He said with a look of passion in his eyes. Lyanna nodded and kissed him fiercely. This was not their goodbye, they'd see each other again. Their story was not over. Their kiss ended and Rhaegar put his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Lyanna Stark." He said softly.

"I love _you,_ Rhaegar Targaryen." She replied in a whisper.

They parted and he walked to his horse. He mounted the white steed and turned south. He nodded at her and kicked his stallion into a canter. He rode out of the clearing and disappeared behind the trees. Once he was gone, Lyanna's knees gave out and she dropped to the ground. She felt such intense pain, like a piece of her was gone. She urged herself to get up and go home, as hard of a task as that seemed. She mounted her mare and kicked her into a hard run, she wanted to return to her bed. Sleep sounded like the perfect remedy for her heartache.

When she reached Winterfell, she saw Brandon standing with Ned near the stable. She pulled her hood further over her face but knew there was no point, her brothers would see her no matter how hard she tried hiding.

"Too sick for breakfast but well enough for a ride?" Brandon said with a smirk as Lyanna dismounted the mare. She rolled her eyes and handed the reins to Hodor.

"I'm feeling much better, the fresh air did me good." Lyanna said with a forced smile. She walked towards the castle but stopped, she turned around and walked back towards Ned and Brandon.

"You're right, I wasn't sick today, or yesterday, or the day before. I was perfectly healthy and feeling just fine. But I cannot stomach a meal when sitting near a man who plans on selling me to that pig, Robert Baratheon. I don't expect either of you to understand, you aren't being sent off to Storm's End to spend your life pushing out the big-headed babes of that whoring drunk. I do expect you to be my brothers and not mock me for forfeiting meals in the dining hall with Father." Lyanna said in all seriousness, she looked at her brothers, who both stood with a look of shock. Lyanna smiled, bowed, then turned towards the castle.

Once she got to her chambers, she realized how tired she was. She tossed Fryda's cloak onto a chair and kicked off her boots. She unlaced her dress and dropped it to the floor, she was so tired. She fell into bed and closed her eyes thinking of her dragon.

 **A/N: I really loved writing this chapter. I don't think a new chapter every day will work out, my work schedule has just been so hectic. But I really love the way this story is progressing and I can't wait to see where it goes. Well, thanks for reading.  
xx Lonewolf**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long trip. This was the first time she had ever been south of The Neck. Her father forced her into the stage coach with a few ladies from some other northern houses for the first two days of the journey. With enough arguing, pleading, and threatening to throw herself from the moving carriage he finally conceded. The feeling of the warm breeze in her hair, the gleam of sweat on her cheekbone from the humid air made her feel as free as a bird in flight.

On these long rides, Lyanna found herself thinking solely of her dragon. Rhaegar had his grasp around her heart and it seemed impossible to get him out of her mind. She couldn't wait for the moment to be held in his arms again, without him she felt homesick. Part of her felt stupid, like a lovesick puppy fantasizing about a married man, a prince, the heir to the seven kingdoms, whom would never truly be hers. She knew they wouldn't end up together; in a year or two she would be living in Storm's End wearing a gown embroidered with a stag draped over a swollen belly being kicked by the babe of Lord Baratheon.

These thoughts made tears come to her eyes. This part of her head that betrayed her heart was right, he'd never be hers no matter how many times she gave herself to him. Part of her regretted all she'd done with him. She told him things she had never once said aloud, not even to Fryda who was her most trusted friend. She cried in front of him, she showed him a side of herself no one else had ever seen. He saw how truly vulnerable she was, she broke down her wall for him. He saw her as scared girl, angry at people who love her.

Lyanna spent the ride to Harranhall reflecting on all the choices she'd made and her recent behaviors. She felt a bit scared and a bit stupid; she feared that once she reached Harranhall and saw Rhaegar again he would act like he didn't know her. Or worse, tell people about her and make her feel like a common whore.

At the time, Lyanna wanted nothing more than to give herself entirely to him. But now she feared that she rushed herself, like giving her maidenhood to him was just a way to get rid of it on her terms. With Rhaegar, everything was different. He listened, he understood, she didn't feel like a wild child or an outsider with him. So much of her life had been spent feeling like misfit, she didn't fit in with the other girls nor the boys. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like a stranger looking in; Rhaegar understood her pain and she understood his. The nights they shared were magical and they were the only times she felt like she mattered, she was listened to, and she was loved.

She was sure that Rhaegar felt the same about her. The pain he was feeling she understood. He didn't want to be married, he loved his wife for bringing their children into the world but she didn't understand him, or even like him. Being with her was out of duty and there was nothing else to it. He longed for love and to be loved. He lived his life feeling empty, like the only thing that defined him was the threee headed dragon sigil on his cloak and the throne he would soon be placed in for the rest of his life. Lyanna felt sorry for him, he seemed so unhappy. The nights they'd spent together she hopeed would heal his sad heart but it was not likely. They both felt great pain, pain that brought them closer. Being together seemed to ease the pain they had been feeling their whole lives. _Perhaps_ , Lyanna thought, _he is using me, just as I am using him to fill this hole within me_.

"Lyanna, are you alright?" Ned asked as he steered his gelding towards her.

"Of course, I'm fine." She said looking at him with a forced smile.

"Why were you crying?" He said softly.

"Oh," she said swallowing "this southern air seems to make my eyes water. Perhaps I'm melting." She smirked.

"I'm surprised the whole lot of us haven't turned into a puddle." Ned smiled back but he watched her with sympathetic eyes.

"Are you excited for the tourney?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"I suppose, the feast will be nice. You should be excited, you get to see your betrothed." He looked like he was waiting to hear her curse Robert Baratheon's name.

"Yes, that will be interesting. I'm much more excited for all the food. I plan on getting fat." She laughed.

" _Getting_ fat? Hopefully, your body will catch up with your head. Gods know your neck is suffering." Brandon chuckled while riding up from behind them. Lyanna rolled her eyes while Ned tried to hide his smile. Brandon kicked his steed forward.

"Sometimes I wish someone would cut out his tongue." She said under her breath.

"He just wants a reaction." Ned smirked. Brandon never teased Ned the way he did Lyanna or even Benjin. Lyanna never bickered with Ned like she did with Brandon, he wasn't a normal big brother. He cared about her, he worried about her, and most importantly he respected her. Mostly everyone tried to push her inside the mold of a perfect, noble lady but not Ned. He gave her sparring lessons, he'd race her on horse back, he'd help her beat up the boys that teased her.

Ned was the only one to accept Lyanna for who she was. When their mother died they stayed close. Their father was a cold, stern man and they were all eachother had. They would play in the hot springs near the castle, they would spend all day sitting in the branches of the weirwood tree telling jokes and stories, some nights they would both meet in Benjin's nursery. Ned would rock his cradle as Lyanna sang the lullabies their mother sang to them as babes.

"Thank you, big brother." She said to Ned. He looked at her strangely.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being my friend and for not being an arse." She smiled at him, he returned the smile and retreived a leather flask from his saddle pack. He gulped it down and offered it to her. She took it from him and drank, wincing after each swallow.

"Rum?" She asked in surprise while handing it back.

"Sailors are a fan of this, what do you think?" He asked, tucking it in a pocket.

"I was expecting water, or maybe ale. It was a surprise to say the least. Tastes a bit like posion" She chuckled and steered her mare around a deep puddle. Lyanna smiled, it was the first honest smile to grace her face in what seemed to be a lifetime. These past few months had seemed to be an alternate reality of sorts. Like she was living a life that wasn't hers, she felt like she was in a dream that she knew she would wake up from.

 _Perhaps my dragon is just a hallucination._ She thought to herself, the thought almost made her chuckle. It was entirely possible; she could have fallen from her horse, hit her head and dreamt of seeing a silver haired prince.

Lyanna couldn't wait for the day to come when this trip would end and she wouldn't have so much time to think. She couldn't stop thinking about everything, Rhaegar, Robert Baratheon, her future, her father. Everything that caused her heart to race and her brow to sweat was stuck on her mind. She just wanted peace, she tried distracting herself with thoughts of the tourney or focusing on the foreign scenery around her. She even listened to father talk about all the tourneys he'd won in his youth. Nothing helped get her mind clear.

The sun was setting soon and Lyanna watched everyone set up camp for the night from her mare's back. She thought it was entertaing watching the men argue over tent placements or fire building. She sat there, alone and tired, not wanting to dismount in fear of the soreness of her legs from riding so long.

"Lyanna, there's a river past those trees. Want to go skip stones until camp is ready?" Benjin asked breathless from running across the clearing. She nodded and dismounted. Her legs trembled a little when she jumped from the mare, she kicked the dirt around her and jumped a couple times until they felt a little better. They both ran towards the trees, he liked to weave through the tents and groups of men drinking in front of budding fires, she kept up with him.

Benjin disappeared behind the line of trees, Lyanna had to duck under branches, a few got caught in her hair and pulled it from the leather strip tying it out of her face. She tied her hair back as she caught her breath. A cool breeze blew from the water's surface, the river reflected the pink sunset above them.

Benjin tossed her a smoothe, round stone that size of her palm. He started to skip the rocks across the river. One made it to the bank on the other side, he cheered when he heard the thud of the stone against the muddy bank. She bent her knees and threw the stone aiming at the river's bend. The stone skipped three times before dropping into the water.

He kept throwing the stones, some skipped only once or twice others skipped five or six times. Benjin was much better than she was, he could spend all day skipping stones and he knew how to find the perfectly shaped rock. Lyanna sat down on a patch of moss near the bank. The air started to cool and the sound of crickets were lulling her to sleep. The ground was so soft and cool here and the sound of the scenery and Benjin's stone skipping seemed to be the perfect background music.

She opened her eyes and she was standing in the clearing where she met Rhaegar, there was snow on the ground and little flurries falling around her she didn't even feel the cold. She was looking around for her dragon, he was nowhere to be found. She called his name but there was no answer. She turned around and saw the little tent they shared, there was a lantern lit inside it and she could see the yellow sillouhettes of two people kissing. She walked towards it and called Rhaegar's name.

"Rhaegar, my love? Are you here?" She called out but again no answer. After what seemed like a minute walk that lasted an eternity she reached the tent. She could see the outlines of the two people making love inside her tent, she could hear their breath. She feared to find her dragon next to another woman.

Lyanna ripped open the entrance of the tent and gasped. There was no couple, rhaegar wasn't there, but the she wolf she saw the other day was there. Laying on a their bed of furs with her front paws crossed, panting.

"Hi, girl." Lyanna let out a breath of relief. She patted her thigh and the she wolf tilted her head. Lyanna whistled and waved the wolf to come to her, the wolf didn't budge. She stepped into the tent towards the wolf and it growled deeply at her and bared its teeth. Lyanna stepped back out of the tent.

She was only a few steps outside the tent when it was suddenly engulfed in flames. She started to scream as the wolf caught on fire, it sat there peacefully as it's fur singed and its flesh burned. Lyanna cried and screamed while the tent burned with the wolf inside. The tent fell to the ground and the last of the flames went out. She kicked around the debris to find the wolf's body. Lyanna kicked a large piece of burned hide and what was underneath it made her throat close and tears fall from her eyes.

Instead of seeing the wolf's burnt carcus, she saw herself. She was laying naked on her side with her knees pulled to her chest. Her pale skin was littered with spots of black ash. Lyanna felt sick to her stomach, she leaned down and touched this replica to see if it was real. She touched the shoulder and its skin came off onto her hand. Lyanna felt she was going to be sick as she wiped the charred skin onto her dress.

"With the union of dragons and wolves, the wolf burns alive." A wise voice reflected. She turned to see an old man dressed in black, his hair was white and his skin wrinkled.

"Who are you?" She asked while trying to compose herself.

"A warning." He looked at her with sadness and pity. Before she could reply or question his cryptid response he started yelling her name.

"Lyanna! Lyanna! Lyanna."

She opened her eyes to see Benjin yanking on her arm to wake her up.


End file.
